


Summer Lovin'

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Female Kíli, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Flowers, Love Confessions, Mentions of Dwarf Culture, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: Not shortly after the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo goes home with a few extra guests. And something finally comes to fruition in the warm Shire summer.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> lesbiankiliel said: I’d like some fem!Bagginshield summer fluff in the Shire^^
> 
> I'm sorry this took a bit of time! Work and what not, plus my muse did a switch on me halfway through working on your prompt. But I'm really happy with this. And I ended up including some fem!kiliel for you

“What do you think?” Thorin worried her lip and stared down the arrangement of flowers. 

“I told you,” Kili said, from where she sprawled across the loveseat, “they’re flowers!” 

“Kili,” Thorin scolded, though her stare did not deviate from the flowers. 

The dwarf had been planning this for weeks. During their arrival to the Shire, she’d heard of an upcoming festival. It had been more work to mine the information from the neighboring hobbits. From what she had gathered, the midsummer festival celebrated the warm weather with flowers. 

Lots and lots of flowers. 

In particular, love confessions that ilk accompanied the flowers. That had pulled her attention in. It had only taken another week of investigation for the dwarf to find out what she needed to do. 

And Bilbo’s gardener himself had been kind enough when she’d asked. Hamfast had give her several flowers. He’d told her that the arrangement wouldn’t matter too much. 

It was the flowers that would tell the intended message. 

Thorin tugged at her beard, then rearranged the flowers a tenth time. Kili groaned and shot up from the loveseat. 

“Stop!” She smacked Thorin’s hands away from the flowers, “Look, irak'amad, I don’t understand why this flower thing is so important. But if you keep worrying about it, you’re going to freak Bilbo out too.”

“I”m not freaking out,” Thorin said. 

“Well I am, “ Kili retorted. “You’re acting like...”

The younger dwarf trailed off and then her eyes widened. “Oh!”

“Kili-”

“Oh, by the Maker, you’re going to tell Bilbo?!” 

Thorin hung her head in resignation. If her niece had figured it out, then surely the dragon was out of the mountain. She made a quick prayer to Mahal that Bilbo had not noticed anything out of the ordinary. 

“You are!” Kili gasped. “Why don’t you just tell her? You don’t need the flowers.”

“Kili,” Thorin said again, pinching her nose, “it is a hobbit tradition. I want nothing to be misunderstood.”

“Whoa,” she said, staring at Thorin. “This is real. You want to marry her!”

“Shh,” Thorin shushed her, looking back at the flowers.

“Irak'amad, this is great!”

“You cannot say anything to Bilbo until I talk with her,” she turned back towards her niece. 

“Can I at least tell Tauriel?” Kili pouted, bringing her hands up in a pleading gesture. 

“Kili.”

“I don’t keep things from her, Thorin!” She threw her hands up. “Besides, I bet she would agree with me.” 

“If I recall,” Thorin said, her focus once again on the flowers. “Another smitten dwarf waited until a clear, starry night on the road--”

“Irak'amad!” Kili yelped, her face reddening. ”That’s not fair.”

“Then I suggest you keep this to yourself until tonight.” Thorin tugged Kili’s beard gently. “You can gab about all you want after that.”

Kili opened her mouth at the same time Bag End’s round door swung open. Bilbo’s soft, but annoyed voice echoed down to the two dwarrow. Kili froze and Thorin moved so her bulk could hide the vase from view. The singular, light sound of footsteps came down the hall. Tauriel ducked her head in and looked at the two. 

“Amralime,” Kili squeaked. Tauriel gave her a most unimpressed glance. 

“Love,” she said, “Kili... what is you two are doing?” 

“Nothing,” Thorin said, straining to smile. 

Tauriel did not look at all convinced. 

“Bilbo has a hard enough time with her cousins today, you better not be causing her any trouble.” 

“No,” Kili insisted, then her eyes brightened. “Oh, Bilbo! Tauriel and I will put away your groceries!” 

The elf barely had time to protest as Kili grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. Thorin watched the doorway until it seemed clears. She went back to the flowers. With Kili’s scolding ringing in her ear, she didn’t dare rearrange them yet again. Perhaps they would look right to Bilbo. 

She sincerely hoped so. Thorin knew that she was going on on a limb, a very, very shaky limb. 

If Bilbo did not feel the same...

“Thorin?” 

Bilbo’s voice gave her a fright. She whipped around, hand clenching at her side. There was no sword or axe for her to wield, obviously. Her stance relaxed as Bilbo approached her. Even now, she made no noise across the floors of Bag End. 

“What is it your are hiding?” 

“Hiding?” Thorin’s voice cracked as she spoke. “I’m not hiding anything.” 

Bilbo crossed her arms over her chest, foot tapping impatiently against the floor. 

“Thorin Oakenshield,” she said, “I do not have the patience for this.”

Thorin looked at her. Then she sighed and stepped aside to reveal the vase of flowers. Bilbo’s expression dropped, along with her arms. Her mouth came open slightly. 

“Thorin,” she said quietly. Her eyes tore from the flowers to the dwarf. “Thorin, what is this?”

“I...” Thorin cleared her throat, starting over. “You see, when we first arrived everyone spoke of midsummer. I was curious about it and then I learned more...”

She worried her lip before breathing in and continuing. “Bilbo Baggins. I know I am not quite a traditional suitor.” 

She smiled at the soft snort. 

“But you... you are not a traditional hobbit. I love that about you. I love that among all these hobbits, you can wield a blade like any dwarf. I love that of everyone in this world, you are the one I met that makes me...”

Her words trailed off, startling again as Bilbo cupped her face. 

“Oh you... you silly dwarf,” she said, stroking Thorin’s cheek. 

Thorin’s eyes darted down in embarrassment. However, Bilbo continued on speaking. 

“We are in an odd predicament,” she said, removing her hand from Thorin’s cheek. The dwarf looked up as Bilbo produced a sheathed dagger from behind her back, which Thorin had not noticed in her anxiety. 

Thorin took it when Bilbo offered it to her. Unsheathing it, the dwarf immediately recognized the metalwork. Moreover, she easily sought out her niece’s signature hidden on the bottom of the handle. Her eyebrows pushed together as she looked back at Bilbo. 

“This is Kili’s handiwork,” she said slowly. 

“Yes, well, she told me that it’s tradition...” Bilbo responded, looking a tad nervous, “the dagger, I mean. For confessions? I did not believe her to make trouble with me, when it came to this.” 

“She told you the truth,” Thorin turned the dagger over in her hands, her heart beating faster. 

Bilbo was confessing her affections to her. Bilbo had gone to her family, a significant gesture for dwarrow. She’d commissioned Kili to craft the dagger. The dwarf’s cheeks heated. 

“I don’t think I have to seek out your response,” said Bilbo, softly as she took Thorin’s hands in hers. “That bouquet says everything I need to know.” 

Thorin turned her gaze away from the dagger and to meet Bilbo’s. 

She dropped the dagger clumsily as she caught Bilbo around the waist, for the hobbit had launched herself into her arms. Bilbo tangled her fingers in Thorin’s hair as they kissed.

“Ugh, get a room!” Came Kili’s voice, accompanied by Tauriel’s tinkling laughter. 


End file.
